Hello Lonely
by Soccerblast2187
Summary: This is just a little one-shot song fic between Beast Boy and Raven. Obviously BB&Rae!


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans blah blah blah..and the song is from Theory of a Deadman's new CD coming out. It's a great CD!

Beast Boy walked through the door to the Titans living room, rubbing his eyes and giving a yawn. He continued to the fridge and pored himself a glass of soy milk. He took a quick swig, then walked over and sat at the table.

He sat there, looking at his sad reflection in his milk and whispered, "Where did you go Raven?"

It had been close to two weeks since Raven suddenly disappeared. The whole team was shocked, they knew Raven was upset about Slade coming back for her, but they never thought that she'd leave. She did have the curticy to leave a note though:

_Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry, but I must leave for a while…I don't want to harm any of you. Please do not search for me, this is for the best. I might come back someday when I feel the time is right. I'll miss all of you…_

_Raven_

Beast Boy still couldn't believe that she left him. They were actually becoming really close. To be honest he liked her a lot, ever since Malchior. That day he saw a different side of her and he liked it. It seemed that she was starting to like him too, but now it was all a mute point. Now, here he was awake at 2:00 in the morning for the 5th night in a row.

"Darn it Raven!" He yelled slamming his fist on the table making the glass of milk shake.

He decided to get up, clad only in his green boxers, and walk over to the couch. He lied down, putting his head on the arm rest and resting his hands underneath his head. He sat there for a 5 minutes staring at the ceiling until he got bored and even more depressed than he was. So, with that he got up and walked over to his CD collection. He put a finger on his chin trying to decide which to play. He finally came across a good one and put it in the stereo. He grabbed the remote next to it and adjusted the volume so it wasn't blaring, he didn't want the other Titans waking up. He then walked back over to the couch, remote in hand, and laid back down in the same position. He pressed number 8 on the controller and then closed his eyes listening to the song.

**_Hello lonely  
How you doin' today?  
Hello sweet thing  
Why don't you walk this way?  
_****  
_Hello, you again  
How could you go and be so cold?  
She said "Goodbye sad man"  
Cuz all this pain is getting old_**

Beast Boy was so into the song that he didn't realize another presence in the room, standing right behind the couch watching him. Beast Boy suddenly felt something wet hit his cheek and opened his eyes to come face to face with the girl that he had missed with her hood down for once.

**_So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you that holds my dreams and seems to always come back?_**

_How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this?_

"Raaee…what are you doing here?" he asked shooting straight to his feet with wide eyes.

"That's not the reaction I was hoping for." She stated in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy took a few steps back, forgetting that the coffee table was there and fell backwards with a thud.

"Still clumsy I see," she said walking around the couch and taking a seat.

"Uhhh," was all he could say, watching her every move, a little afraid that this was just a dream. He decided to go with it and go sit next to her after cleaning the dust from his crash off.

**_Hello lonely  
Goodbye sweet thing  
Just know that I've been here all along_ **

_So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you who holds my dreams and seems to always come back?_

"So…umm.." before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Is this how you really think of me?" she asked turning to look at him, a somewhat sad twinge in her monotone voice. (talking about the song)

He looked at her and replied sternly, "Yes…it is." He had to be serious at this moment, he couldn't screw this up it might be his only chance.

"I wish you wouldn't have left, how could you leave us here…" He yelled at her, getting up in her face. She just stared back an unemotional expression on her face.

**_How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
Again  
Again  
All those days you waste on me  
I just can't let you go_ **

_**So why're you sad?  
Don't you know that  
It's you who holds my dreams and seems to always come back?**_

"And me.." He finished in a whisper ears dropping and returning his stare to his hands in his lap.

"What?" She asked not quite sure if she heard him correctly.

"I said and me OK!" He yelled more fiercely and waved his arms frantically in the air trying to get his point across.

Raven's eyes widened in shock, "Beast Boy…I didn't know that…" she whispered and decided that her hands were a good staring place too.

**  
_How do I live without you?  
How could you just walk away from this, just walk away from this again?  
How do I live without you?  
How could you just walk away from this, just walk away from this again?_ **

_How could you walk away?  
(Again)  
How could you walk away from this?  
(Again)  
Just walk away from this again_

Complete silence had fallen into place, even the song was done.

"I have to go," Raven said rather quickly and got up heading towards the door. She thought she was in the clear; she was right in front of the door, until she felt someone grab her arm.

"Are you sure?" she heard him ask.

"Yes, I'm sure Beast Boy!" she said rather roughly, jerking her arm from his grip.

"Please stop making this so hard!" She turned and yelled in his face, eyes glowing white. With actions there are consequences and the Gamestation blew up.

"You should be grateful that I even came back to see you!" she continued to yell.

"I'm sorry.." Beast Boy said sadly and stared at the ground.

Raven just stood there looking at his sad face not knowing what to do. After all, she wasn't an expert when it came to emotions. Beast Boy's sad expression soon turned into a shocked one, however, when he felt arms wrap around the back of his neck and a face bury into his shoulder. Her cold hands making contact with his bare skin made a chill run down his spine.

"Ummm…Rae?" he stuttered not sure what was going on. He got a silent response so he decided to hesitantly put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Raven broke the embrace.

"Beast Boy I'm still going to go…" Raven said looking him straight in the eyes and all while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Just promise you'll come back soon…" he said while reaching up and trailing a finger down her cheek.

"I promise.." and with that she kissed him lightly on the corner of his lips and turned, walking out the door. Not without the fridge exploding though.

AN: Well I hope you like it, and I know BB maybe a little OOC but just picture him in his serious modes he gets every once in while. R&R!


End file.
